crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Pamu
Pamu is the thirteenth girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked after having level 28 at the Skydiving (Lucky) hobby. You meet her after accidentally crushing the ancient prison she was trapped in. The requirements listed here are from Steam version 0.48. Personality Pamu is, to put it mildly, lewd. While she doesn't get as bad as Nutaku, she does go about making some dirty jokes and references of her own. She also has an awareness of the fourth wall, making jokes like "You're using DIAMONDS to progress? You know this game is free to play, right?" She also is apparently in conflict with Q-Piddy for no reason implied (like stealing a diamond from her, etc...) She exhibits significant enjoyment over trolling, performing such actions as threatening to steal your diamonds and saying things to the developers of Crush Crush. Her trolling efforts are also how you end up texting with Sawyer. She also tries to provoke Ayano by asking for a date with Yandere-Dev, handing her knives and winking at her, and calling her "Yandere-Chan". Pamu seems to be impervious to knife attacks by Ayano, though, just laughing when stabbed. Dialogue List First Meeting # One day while skydiving, you decide to push your luck by delaying pulling your chute. But you accidentally get distracted by a weird looking monument, and... # Ancient prison - CRUSHED! # Girl: "AHA! AFTER 10,000 YEARS I'M FREE! LET THE LUSTOCALYPSE BEGIN AGAIN!!" It appears you've released some sort of cosmic entity from an ancient prison. (She's pretty hot too. Maybe you can get her number?) Adversary * Wabba-Lubba-Dub-Dub! Sorry * Shut the front door! YOU'RE the one who freed me from my ancient prison? But you're ugly! * Eww, gross! Your hands are so tiny! They're like baby hands! I don't want no baby hands up in my grill! * Yuck! You're playing a dating game without swearing or nudity? What's wrong with you?? Poke * You call that a poke? I'll SHOW you a poke! Upgrade to Nuisance # HAHAHA! YOU want to play Crush Crush with me??? Yes # Alright, little... you. You're on! Let's just see how committed you really are! LET THE GAMES BEGIN! Nuisance **Conspicuous buzzing noises* Sorry * I hope you haven't spent real cash on this game. What part of "Free to play" confused you? * If you told me I had a beautiful body, I wouldn't hold it against you JUST SAYIN'! * Did you know an American dollar is exactly 6 inches long? I keep two in my bra, for quality control. * Alright, you know the drill. Get Chatting! Raise that relationship level! Download an autoclicker if you have to! * The other day I walked into a bar and ordered a double entendre, so the bartender gave it to me. Upgrade to Frenemy # Tee hee! I can't believe you got all those hearts together. This game is kind of a sickness for you, hey? Uh.. # Well, just wait until you see me in my bikini. It'll be SO worth it. HAHAHA! Frenemy * Your ad could appear here! Inquire at PamuSellsOut.org! Gift * This is literally meaningless to you. Did you even notice the price tag? Upgrade to Acquaintance # Hahaha! Are you seriously going to spend DIAMONDS to reach the next level? Isn't this kind of BS? Yes # PSYCHE! I didn't take your diamonds. But fair warning - I'm totally going to next time. Seriously! For reals! Acquaintance * I love snatching kisses! And vice versa, actually! Upgrade to Friendzone # Yo! Are you ready for the Friendzone?! Ready to drink herbal tea while I talk about all the other guys and gals I'm scoring with? Oh..Ok.. # Hahaha! You're a good sport! Why can't I find someone EXACTLY like you? A nice person that'll love me for me?! Friendzone * I love snatching kisses! And vice versa, actually! Chat * I think someone needs to remind the devs that there are more types of people than "white anime girl" in this world. * So you're in the Friendzone, hey? Well here's some advice. Keep your feelings secret. Try to catch the rebound. :D * I can't believe they kept that stupid bear in the game. I swear... * My favorite hobby is reading mean internet posts to the Developers of Crush Crush. Their tears are sweet nectar. * Did you know that if you laid all the girls in Crush Crush end to end, our age rating would jump up to 17+? * I wish I was in a better game. Like that one with the pigeons? I freakin love pigeons. Poke * Heh heh! Thank you for 'Tickling' me with your 'Fingers'. Hahaha! Gift * Yes! More material possessions! Fill my empty existence! Date * Why are you paying so much for that date? The economy in this game doesn't make any sense. Upgrade to Awkward Besties # Are you ready? Because this time I'm really taking the diamond. I need it for my war with Q-piddy! Ok # Yoink! Hahaha! I totally took it this time! YES! I can feel your rage through the screen. It nourishes me! Awkward Besties * I've been thinking about getting some surgery done on my butt. My old one has a crack in it! Flirt * One of my favorite places to visit is Pen Island! Talk about a tropical paradise! * Oh, this isn't a magic wand. Well, actually, it depends on your definitions for the words 'Magic' and 'Wand'. * Biology question! What is the difference between an enzyme and a hormone? ;) * I heard a wise man once said that I should love my neighbour as I love myself. Sounds great! Try not to clench! * If someone is killed in an earthquake, is it murder by default? * I like my lovers like I like my coffee! A Whole Lot! * People who use metaphors are poop heads! * Head to sadpandastudios.com for Hi-Res pinups of yours truly. #shamelesspromo Date * I don't like sand. It's coarse, and rough, and irritating... And it gets everywhere... Gift * It's just what I've always wanted! Oh wait, this isn't tequila. Upgrade to Crush # 100 cars! And I'm not even going to keep them! I'm throwing them in the garbage as we speak. More like CAR-bage, amirite?! Oh... # If they made a car like you, do you know what it would sound like? Baka baka baka baka! Crush * The word 'boob' is a palindrome. So is the word 'tit'. That's spooky as heck, isn't it? Poke * Oooooh! Now that's what I'm talking about, you sultry little minx! Gift * I love this! But I'm a shallow and vapid individual with problems forming healthy interpersonal relationships. What would I know? Date * Did you just take me on a date to the location of my ancient prison? You cheeky b-word! Upgrade to Sweetheart # WAIT! I take this whole 'Sweetheart' thing super serial. Click yes, and I'll lock all the other girls OUT OF THE GAME! You ready? No? # HA! Guess I didn't fool you. There's no way anyone would trade Bonbon's 'cupcakes' for little old me. Sweetheart * The word "score" means something so much different in a Dating Game, hey? Flirt * Do you mind putting on a tuxedo, a mask and a top hat, and then just nailing me from behind for a few hours? It's sort of a fetish of mine. * Love is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed. Rise above! Focus on science! * Dat ass. * So, before things get too serious, I've go this itch I need to talk to you about. Just kidding!' * Does it weird you out that a guy wrote all my dialog? But don't worry - it was a chick that drew my snatch. * I'm afraid I draw the line at panty shots. I don't believe in panties. They're like Santa Claus, or God. * You look like a mistake I'll make several times before learning my lesson... * Here is where I compliment your unending dedication and strangely magnetic personality! * I love the word "Happiness"! It's so fun to say outloud! Happiness! Hap-piness! * This dialog string has been flagged as inappropriate for all ages. Content removed. * You know what's a fun word? Sexagesimal! * I'm vanilla flavoured. Try it! Except for one or two spots. But those are the fun spots. * Hey, guess what I said behind your back? 'Nice ass!' * I arranged a large get-together, but nobody came. * Hahaha! Great job! You finished another girl in Crush Crush! Gift * Yummy! Rain DOWN those gifts on my pretty head! Amen! Date * Tip for next time: My favorite kind of movies can't be shown in theaters. FYI. TMI. SMH. Upgrade to Girlfriend # Have you rated this game yet? Do me a favor. Write a review with the word "moist" in it somewhere. That word is amaze-balls! Ok # Nyeh heh heh! Don't forget to vote Pamu is Best Girl in all online polls! I swear, if I lose to that stupid bear... Girlfriend * Moist!" Flirt * Do you mind putting on a tuxedo, a mask and a top hat, and then just nailing me from behind for a few hours? It's sort of a fetish of mine." * Love is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed. Rise above! Focus on science!" * Dat ass." * So, before things get too serious, I've go this itch I need to talk to you about. Just kidding!' * Does it weird you out that a guy wrote all my dialog? But don't worry - it was a chick that drew my snatch. * I'm afraid I draw the line at panty shots. I don't believe in panties. They're like Santa Claus, or God. * You look like a mistake I'll make several times before learning my lesson... * Here is where I compliment your unending dedication and strangely magnetic personality! * I love the word "Happiness"! It's so fun to say outloud! Happiness! Hap-piness! * This dialog string has been flagged as inappropriate for all ages. Content removed. * You know what's a fun word? Sexagesimal! * I'm vanilla flavoured. Try it! Except for one or two spots. But those are the fun spots. * Hey, guess what I said behind your back? 'Nice ass!' * I arranged a large get-together, but nobody came. * Hahaha! Great job! You finished another girl in Crush Crush! Poke * Oooooh! Now that's what I'm talking about, you sultry little minx! Gift * Yummy! Rain DOWN those gifts on my pretty head! Amen! Upgrade to Lover # Wow. I'm impressed. You've come a long way. Now the last question is - am I going to take your diamonds? And your dignity, I guess? Sure # BAM! I dunno if you're brave or stupid, but either one waters my garden, if you know what I mean. Keep your diamonds. Take me! Lover * You know what I love? Vaginas. They never go out of style. You should get one of your own, if you don't have one. And I don't mean being a pussy. * Yeah, I like to keep the old undercarriage waxed and aerodynamic. It's not even a sexy thing. Bush just creates too much wind resistance. * Man, some of these heart requirements are BS. We should go complain to the devs. Those lazy monkey fighting, glass bowl mother scratchers. * Hungry? I know something you could munch on for a while. Here's a hint: it's me! * If I tell you my number, will you send me a picture of your junk? I love junk. * Bet you hate seeing me go, but love watching me leave! Sex Scene #She giggles as she slips her "magic wand" in. She winks, wondering if you can keep up. Time to teach her a lesson. You crank the wand up, go in the back door, and fuck her stupid brains out while the wand buzzes against your junk. It's a glorious hate fuck. #"Fuuuuuck, that was amazing", she moans, licking her wand. "My next wish is to clone you five or six times and get a good gangbang in. In the meantime, do you mind prestiging and doing that again?" Seduce * I love the word "Happiness"! It's so fun to say outloud! Happiness! Hap-piness! * I'm afraid I draw the line at panty shots. I don't believe in panties. They're like Santa Claus, or God. * Does it weird you out that a guy wrote all my dialogue? But don't worry - it was a chick that drew my snatch. * This dialogue is categorized in a safe for work context, so I have to speak in code. Will U F me N the A? * You know what's a fun word? Coitus! * Here is where I compliment your unending dedication and strangely magnetic personality! * You look like a mistake I'll make several times before learning my lesson... * I arranged a large get-together, but nobody came. * So, does it bother you that you're dating all these girls, and making them fall in love with you and junk? Does it make you feel guilty? * Well stop being a little sandy beach. The game is for fun, and the girld are all cool with you dating others. Weirdo. * Hahaha! Great job! You finished another girl in Crush Crush! * Do you mind putting on a tuxedo, a mask and a top hat, and then just nailing me from behind for a few hours? It's sort of a fetish of mine. * I love blowing kisses! Or whatever you call them! * Love is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed. Rise above! Focus on science! * I'm vanilla flavoured. Try it! Except for one or two spots. But those are the fun spots. * Holy crap, these level ups are meaningless. Would you just buy some forking diamonds so the devs can hurry up and make Pamu: The Game? * Do it! Tell your friends! Let's get this sell-out show on the road! * Hey, guess what I said behind your back? "Nice ass!" * So, before things get too serious, I've got this itch I need to talk to you about. Just kidding! * This dialogue string has been flagged as inappropriate for all ages. Content removed. * So I transformed into you, and knocked boots with the bear. I take back my hate. She sounds like a dingus, but she bangs like a bear. * Pamu rhymes with do me! Yes it does! * Dat ass. Gift * Well, since there aren't any adult gifts, I'm going to use this for naughty stuff. And because this is a pre-canned message, I have no idea what I just implied! * Uniform Are you going to keep me after class or something?? * Suit Aww man, a bikini? Really? Isn't there a nude cheat code or something? * Ring Hahaha! You'd better get an amazing pre-nup, bub! I'm going to eat you alive! * Dress I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present! Get it?! Just kidding - I'm just a whore! Hoe hoe hoe! Poke * (Naked) Okay I lied. The tickling is fine. But could you at least, I don't know, throw in a grope or two? * (Naked) You know what would tickle even more? Penetration. * (Naked) No! No more tickling! I want spanking! I want hair pulling! Stop this PC nonsense! Dialogue about Ayano * I wish someone was infatuated enough with ME to kill their rivals. That charms my panties right off! * No but seriously, make sure you play Yandere Simulator. It's amaze-balls. * Hahaha! That nutty girl left a horse head in my bed! Talk about horsing around, amirite? * Someone poisoned my morning highball. I couldn't tell though, 'cause I drink the cheap stuff. Tee hee! * I crept into that crazy girl's dreams last night. Oh man, she's got a hard on for you! * Wow! Some broad has been stalking me with a knife! She's so disturbed and adorable - I love her! 'Chinese Language:Exclusive Quotes' Translator notes about Pamu: Word Puns, Forth Wall breaking quotes... Time to make it "Level Up" so it quite fits Pamu even more. * There are several Song reference for Pamu: ** The Chinese meme song on the start of the quotes ** TF Boys "Manual of Youth " but instead Pamu was trying something NSFW... * Several Word Puns such as: ** "如果你把所有妹子都叠（diao）在一起的话。。。" but using bracketed meaning which is twisted out to be "Fuck" instead of "Stack" ** 囧 which is Chinese expression of the "Sad face" ** 码头（Jetty）instead of 马头（Horse Head）on one of the quotes about Ayano. ** “轟” on one of her Quotes makes impression of Car stacking ** “用你的爱（jing）意（ye）来填满我的心（zi）灵（gong）吧！” but instead to told you to fill her with love, she ask you to fill her with "Unknown Liquid"... ** “你要来个浪（diao）漫（wo）的热（ji）情吗？” which means Burning Romance but instead will be Passionate Sex if using Bracketed words... * Made several updated Forth Wall breaking quotes such as: ** Pamu involving Translator Team in some quotes such as Mean internet post quote and dialogue quote ** Pamu did mentioned about "Summoner Links" which is the Plan set for Soul Hunters and Sad Panda Studios Major Collaboration. ** Asked you to get the Diamonds from Events when she took your Diamonds. Requirement Table Trivia *She appears to have been inspired by Magical Girl Ezomichi from the manga and anime 3D Kanojo: Real Girl. *She bears a resemblance to Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. **She bears a striking resemblance to Whisper☆Angel Macne Sasayaki, a software for GarageBand, Reason 4 and a Voicebank for UTAU. **She bears a slight resemblance to Platinum the Trinity from the Blazblue series. *Her line "Wabba lubba dub dub!" is the catchphrase of Rick Sanchez in Rick and Morty, except misspelled ("Wubba lubba dub dub")' Then again, this could be so that it is not copyrighted. She also quotes him saying "Love is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed. Rise above! Focus on science!". *She is one of the few girls you do not make a terrible first impression with. She just finds you unattractive. *She could possibly know how to handle magic. *She can travel into dreams as evidenced by her quote "I crept into that crazy girl's dreams last night. Oh man, she's got a hard on for you!" *One of her lines "Those lazy monkey fighting, glass bowl mother scratchers." Is a reference to Starbomb's Minecraft is for Everyone. *In Tyrone's promotional video about Crush Crush, he describes Pamu as "The Magic Girl with the mind of 4chan" - eventually it's Sad Panda's script for Tyrone. *One of her fourth-wall-breaking quotes "Write a review with the word "moist" in it somewhere. That word is amaze-balls!" that's how she promotes Crush Crush "Moist and Uncensored" really have mind of 4chan, Pamu... *When you give Pamu cars (Upgrading to Crush), she will tell you jokes like these "... do you know what it would sounds like? Baka baka baka baka!" which refers to Tsundere Girls (like Cassie) *The pose of her sightseeing picture is a reference to Marilyn Monroe. *Her line upon being released from her containment, "Ahhh! After 10,000 years I'm free!", might be a reference to Rita Repulsa from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. *In uncensored version; instead of licking Ice-cream in Lover photo, she was licking her dildo... *One of her lines "I wish I was in a better game. Like that one with the pigeons? I freakin love pigeons!" is a reference to Hatoful Boyfriend. *Pamu is the person who changed Q-Piddy into Human Form in exchange of Q-Piddy's powers (Eventually Pamu wanted to stop Q-Piddy from doing silly things after all...) *She was the oldest girl in the game before Darya was added. *Pamu might POSSIBLY be quoting Papyrus from Undertale by saying "Nyeh heh heh!" **Her quote "I arranged a large get-together, but nobody came." is probably a reference to Undertale as well *Sutra states that she nearly caused the extinction of her (Sutra's) people,which may be the reason why she was imprisoned. **She also states that she bites. * Her line "One of my favorite places to visit is Pen Island! Talk about a tropical paradise!" refers to the humorous website www.penisland.net, the URL is an intentional pun on "penis land". *The last two numbers in her age (69) is a reference to the '69' sex position. *Her blood type ("F") does not actually exist in real life. *She and Luna currently have the smallest bust size in the game (A). *Pamu comment about beach date: "I don't like sand. It's coarse, and rough, and irritating... And it gets everywhere..." Is reference to Anakin in second Star Wars prequel movie "Attack of Clones". But.we all know when and where this sand actually got stuck... *The website she mentions at Frenemy level (pamusellsout.org) actually redirects you to sadpandastudios.com's Crush Crush DLC page. *Her request that you dress up in a tuxedo, top hat, and mask is a reference to Tuxedo Kamen (Tuxedo Mask) from Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. *Pamu says that she's been trapped in the ancient prison for 10,000 years. With her age of 10369, this means she was imprisoned at age 369. *Pamu’s opening line, AHA! AFTER 10,000 YEARS I'M FREE!”, is a reference to the Opening of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, where Rita Repulsa in the beginning of the intro breaks out of the Space Dumpster which she inhabited and says the same line. However there is a small change as Rita just says ‘Ah’ while Pamu says ‘Aha’, likely to avoid copyright. Notes * She will not actually take diamonds, there is just one level achievement (Friendzoned) that doesn't reward a diamond like usual, meaning that she awards a total of 10 diamonds while most others award a total of 11, 3 for lover level. You still need to prepare 10 diamonds for requirements. Outfits SEIFUKU_girl_pamu_neutral.png|Uniform BIKINI_girl_pamu_neutral.png|Bathing suit WEDDING_girl_pamu_neutral.png|Wedding outfit XMAS_girl_pamu_neutral.png|Holiday outfit Memory Album Pamu_1.png|Encounter Photo ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.18.58).jpg|Friendship Photo ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.19.30).jpg|Sweetheart Photo ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.22.42).jpg|Lover Photo ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.23.50).jpg|Moonlight Stroll Date ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.26.52).jpg|Beach Date ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.25.40).jpg|Sightseeing Date ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.24.25).jpg|Movie Theater Date Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Main Character